Hunter
One of the main combat classes, the Hunter wears brown clothing and a hat. It has the lowest HP of any class in the game, but its bolt-action sniper, which has only 3 rounds in its magazine, can kill the enemy with one body or head shot. It is the only class that comes with a crosshair scope after the crosshair scope was removed from Semi-Auto. Playing as a Hunter is all about having the accuracy and the reflexes to pull off a successful first shot. If you fail to shoot in time, or you miss, virtually any other class in the hands of a competent player will shred your character's 60 HP in no time at all. If you succeed, however, then the enemy player will seemingly die before they could even do anything, which is understandably frustrating, and makes Hunters one of the most overpowered classes in the game, often on par with Detective. Revolver is considered Sniper's natural counter, as they can both one-shot each other. Another reason why Hunters tend to dominate the game is because of the scoring system. Not only is it easier to score a long-distance headshot through their scope, but they can also get quick scope bonuses for 25 extra points and no scope bonuses for 100 points. Moreover, Hunter is one of the easiest class to do a 360 with, since its high damage means that you do not have to attempt a 360 headshot or seek out a wounded target. Hunters often tend to pick an obscure spot in the map and stay there, for obvious reasons. However, the most obvious locations (i.e. high-placed windows or ledges) can be easily swept with rockets. Rocketeer is generally considered one of Hunter's hard counters, as their 130 HP allows them to survive all but the best-aimed shots, and their rocket will almost certainly kill the Hunter due to his low health. Players who normally hate Rocketeers may switch to them just to dislodge an annoying sniper, especially since the walls, windows, etc. only make it easier for the Rocketeer to aim, and provide an additional surface off which they can bounce off splash damage. Hence, the more experienced Hunters tend to stay at the ground level, but somewhere where they'll be obscured by objects like stacks of crates (which are nevertheless far enough away to avoid reflecting splash damage.) Hunter is the regarded as the best at solo play by many and typically doesn't really need to cooperate with the team during the team modes. Hunters and Marksmen are also notoriously effective on the custom maps, as many of them are so large and open that the other classes will often have to run a good distance through exposed ground before getting in range to deal with the Hunters. * Hunter and his rifle were present in the initial release of the game. * This class had originally appeared in the 2D top-down shooter vertix.io This original Hunter had 50 health, and had only 5 bullets in his pistol. The sniper rifle could also one-shot most other classes, but was limited to a single shot per reload. * Hunter reappeared in karnage.io, a game that was 3D but was still played from a top-down perspective. There, Hunter had 60 HP, while his pistol had 100 bullets in it, and the Sniper Rifle had 15. If those ran out, however, the players' only option was to pick up ammo spawns on the map, due to the lack of infinite reloads. * Hunter is so far the only class who has a whole store spin named after himself and devoted exclusively to his primary weapon's skins. This shows the Hunter's large popularity in the game.